Him
by Renaflower
Summary: Princess spends time with Ben after encountering Elliot in Bowerstone
1. Chapter 1

Him.

There was never a moments silence with him around. She had never experienced anything or anyone like him. Logan was always quietly dutiful to the kingdom regardless of their thoughts of him. Her mother was reserved in her nightmares until the day she died. Sir Walter was quiet in his thoughts until he got drunk, but then he only snored after hours of yelling. Jasper, never talked much other than teaching her lessons. Elliot, as vibrant a person could be he was always aware of the appearance he had to keep up. Reaver, well. She always believed his eyes said more than he let out.

Then there was him.

Of course he was more talkative when he had liquor inside of him and he was for lack of a better word as Walter would describe it "Pissed."

He threw his arm around her shoulders "Another round on my friend here!"

Roars of joy erupted around them as she hissed at him and threw some coins onto the counter.

He looked at her and grinned at her face red and flaring up "Oh come on and join in!"

"Ben, I said I would buy YOU a round of drinks."

"Awuh come on! Celebrate! Live a little!"

_Live a little_

The words stung her and she tensed up averting her gaze. It had been months since she had sacrificed villagers so her first love could live. She had waded through bog, snow, marshes and everything else with the only thought keeping her warm was returning to her love. Her Elliot. Her resolve to finish her journey quicker so she could run back and cry into his arms and be done with the rest of Albion. At least until tonight. After months of mercenaries throwing derogative names, and Hobbes gnawing at her ankles she had finally returned to him. Just not the way she had planned it. She had thought she was doing a good deed rescuing a seemingly lovely woman's fiancé. Well at least until she jumped off the platform and into the sewer ruined basement. There she found her first. For moments they watched each other in silence, her eyes screaming 100 different emotions. Perhaps the woman was delusional and thought that her Fiancé was down here with her Elliot, that thought continued her strength through the Hobbes until he confirmed it.

He was due to marry Linda.

All because of her leaving to start the resistance.

All because of her.

She didn't know what she felt first; embarrassment, betrayal, disgust, anger or even regret. Instead she did what she was taught to do as a Princess, Not to show her emotion and deal with it in private. That would have to wait though. As they neared the door to _Linda_ he pulled her aside and told her he would leave Linda for her. Again the emotions came back, but instead of killing a Hobbe, she turned on her heel and marched through the door. She had half a mind to tell Linda who this boy really was but as he pulled Linda into an embrace she couldn't stay longer and left while feeling his longing gaze upon her.

She pulled herself out of the door and through the raining streets of Bowerstone with no sense of direction. The warmth and atmosphere of the Pub couldn't even pull her out of her thoughts when she passed it, until she felt someone grab her hand. She turned around to the blonde rebel soldier who was now next to her breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Princess. Hellllllllllooooooo? Oh shit."

He pulled her out of her thoughts again and pulled her away from the crowd and into the garden to an area not affected by the earlier rain.

"You're doing that thing with your eyes. Again."

She looked at him feigning confusion

"I'm not sure what you mean?" She replied simply

"When you would rather be somewhere else than here. Now I've seen it a few times, and it's got me thinking, where would you rather be than with this devilishly handsome soldier?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She wanted to laugh but all she could manage was a crack of a smile. He wasn't lying about himself being handsome. During their journey she had often lost track in thoughts about him. When realising her thoughts she put her thoughts back to Elliot; doing so now would only leave her in tears.

He sighed after several moments and looked away. "It's not that Elliot guy again?"

She huffed. After a night out drinking Walter had shared his dislike of Elliot to Ben and his opinion of how Elliot would fare against a Chicken. The Chicken being the obvious winner in Walter's eyes.

"Look I know I haven't heard much nice things about the guy but I bet he has plenty." He started chuckling "Like I bet he could fill a dress nicely" and with that he roared laughing at his own joke.

It wasn't until after a few minutes he started to recover from his hilarity and regained his composure

"Sorry Sweetheart, it just came out I swear. You know me; a lack of a filter."

She didn't respond to that but rather his first statement "' I'm not the right person to ask about that. You should ask _Linda_."

"Linda?"

"The woman from the orphanage" She took the beer from his hand and started drinking it. Ben watched her confusingly before motioning to the bar keep for two more. He wasn't used to her being so open but even in his drunken state knew it was a rare and delicate moment and not to ruin it.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." He was sure he did but he wasn't sure he wanted to. As if this woman hadn't gone through enough with having Logan as her brother and planning on usurping him. Not to mention the change from goose feather pillows to sleeping on her arm.

"He's engaged to Linda, after I saved him. After everything." She started, still quite at a loss as to begin describing what was wrong. She could probably imagine her mother turning in her grave over how she was opening up to Ben. She felt his hand start rubbing her back as a maid came out with their drinks.

After a few more drinks she was as bad of a state he was in

"I royally decree screw him!" She slurred punched her hand into the air

Ben chuckled "Yes your majesty but maybe not so loud?" He gently lowered her fist as he saw guards start turning their heads. "I think it may be time to get you into bed"

"I don't have a bed." He helped her up and put her arm around him, leaning her weight onto him. He should have known she was a light drinker. They then made their way to the sewer hideout.

"Figuratively."

"My first decree will be I get to sleep in my bed."

"Uh huh"

"Then I will decorate the Court Room pink!"

"Really?"

"You will be the official decorator!"

"Will I?"

"I will decree it!"

He chuckled as he opened the door into the hideout "If you say so, now. Be a good princess and not wake up the others. If you stay quiet the whole time you'll win a prize."

Her eyes lit up like a 4 year old and her lips turned upwards but firmly shut. He wasn't sober enough to walk completely straight but he wasn't drunk enough to not see how cute she was being.

He lead her down the pathway and through some more doors, waving past Kidd, She kept a solid finger on her lips and her arm around Ben.

Kidd shook his head at the scene and watched them stumble through and past him

The two stumbled through the base, every time they knocked into a wall they burst into giggles before shushing each other and continuing.

Eventually he helped her into the room that she was staying in; he helped her sit down and moved to go towards his living arrangements until he heard her quietly say his name.

"I feel not good."

"Have you never had so much to drink?"

She shook her head sadly and he moved to sit next to her. She then as if on impulse leaned against his chest. He gazed down at her unsure of his next movements. Or words.

"Logan never let me drink. He thought I would make impure decisions."

"And would you?" He chuckled at the thought of her younger and drunk at a party.

She thought about it while feeling his heartbeat pound against her "I don't know."

He felt quite awkward as they sat there in silence. He had never been in this position before, normally with a female and a bed they would be doing something he assumed the Princess never dreamed of. Unsure of what to do with his arms he wrapped one around her to stabilise her and the other just on the mattress. The only sound being Swift &amp; Walter yelling at each other drunkenly.

He focused his attention back to her

"So, do you think Elliot would look better in one of your dresses or would Logan?" He chuckled in an attempt to take her mind off the sickness. He waited a few minutes for a response before checking on her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing had slowed down, she must have fallen asleep pretty quickly. He smiled down at her and pushed a few strands of hair out of her face. He rearranged the both of them and promptly fell asleep.

Oh Avo have mercy Walter thought as his head throbbed from last night's intake of Wine. He tried to remember the night; he had lost 50silver to Swift and drunkenly argued with Page and some of the men. Infact he swore the Princess was out that night and he didn't see her return.

"Balls!" He exclaimed and ran towards her room "Please Avo, let her be in here."

He opened the door and looked in. He was expecting her to be there.

"FINN!" He yelled in shock

He was just not expecting her in the arms of Him.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Apologies in advance if I have butchered this 3 **  
** Thank you for the reviews – they've inspired me to make the following move.**  
** I will be continuing this as a story. Maybe only a few chapters more but it's still a WIP**  
** Please be constructive. I mean I'm happy with it but I'm scared it's not a good follow on chapter.)**

"WHAT IN YOUR STUPID MIND THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO SLEEP WITH THE PRINCESS?!"  
"Walter let me explain." Ben rubbed his temple after being awoken by the angry man and holstered out of the room. He was actually shocked that she was still sleeping through the noise  
"I cannot believe this!"  
"Walter"  
"What did you two – NO I DON'T WANT TO KNOW."  
"Wal-"  
"THE MOMENT THIS REBELLION IS OVER I WILL RIP YOU LIMB BY-"  
"What in seven hells is going on?" The Princess's quiet voice called out as she appeared in the doorway.  
Ben sighed a relief as the princess emerged hoping she could convince her father figure that he did not take her innocence.  
"Princess good morning could you please tell Walter that I did not infact jump your bones and that you fell asleep on me leaving a huge patch of seemingly endless drool."  
She looked at him – and then at the others who were anticipating Walter vs Ben: the Sewer exclusive, before turning back quickly into the room where sounds of retching echoed the quiet area.  
"Vomit again if you agree that we DIDN'T have sex"  
"Ben!" Walter growled  
"Walter calm down, shes not going to die, it's better out than in and let this be the momentous first ever hangover."  
"SHE DRANK?!"  
"Yes I was there looking after her."  
Walter placed his face into his hands as if he didn't want to believe it was true.  
"Face it Walter shes growing up and honestly it was a better alternative than her crying all night about that guy."  
"What guy?"  
"That guy that you told me that urinated himself the moment he saw you look at him while you were hungover."  
"Oh. Shit."  
They looked at the re emerging Princess who had a faint resemblance of a smile on her face and Page took the opportunity to distract her men with overdue work.  
"Thank god that's over" She said trying to hide the fact her head was being pounded by 100 Hobbes  
Ben chuckled and pulled out a chair for her  
"Do you remember last night?"  
"Oh gods. What?"  
Ben couldn't help but chuckle at her expression after she sat down between him and Walter who had sat back down in his seat and paying close attention to the conversation  
"Well I didn't sleep with you."  
"Okay"  
"But."  
"Oh no what?"  
"You made me a promise."  
Walter looked straight at the grinning soldier. And then at the seemingly worried Princess.  
"What."  
"You said you would make me a lord."  
"Oh dear gods." She scrunched up her face trying to remember such a promise  
"I am glad you asked. The promise was if i kill Reaver and because of my thoughtful gesture and peace to the realm you then award me his title being "Lord", his hat, his estate, his businesses and his possessions."  
"How would that work when he isn't a lord?"  
"So his big hat isn't only just compensating for his OW!-"  
Ben was cut off by Walter kicking him under the table  
"His big Ow?" The princess looked slightly confused  
"Yes his big Ow." Walter interjected  
"Well I have work to do." She stood up slowly while trying to figure out her plan for the day. Whatever it was it was going to avoid any loud noises and that included Walter yelling and crates being opened in the sewer. Plus the smell definitely wasn't agreeing with the settling that her stomach yearned for.  
"I'll go with you." Ben stood up and straightened his jacket. She'll probably need a hand with something plus he'll never pass down an opportunity for the potential to shoot a Hobbe or three.  
"No I'll think I'll solo it today."  
She saw his usual smirk dissipate and not even a second later he perked back up  
"That's right! I've got to settle a score with this man here!" He motioned towards Walter and settled back in his seat.  
"Bye!" She went off almost running to go find a quiet spot in the industrial to go vomit the remainder of the night in peace.  
"So Walter. What are we drinking for?" Ben piped up after watching her leave.

Hours passed and Ben stumbled back into the room he occupied the night before.  
The smell of the sewer hung in the air and he felt like an idiot.  
It had been what felt like an eternity and he waited for her to come back. It could have been maybe 7 hours?  
He shuffled around and kicked a bag while searching the mattress with his feet which was the only logical thing he could think of while he was clutching his head with his eyes closed.  
"Shit!" he opened his eyes and found the bag he kicked in the dim lighting by the candle by the entrance way.  
Picking it up he scanned to see if anything had fallen out and spotted a mass of cloth with some books were scattered possibly by the Princess's own doing when she had stumbled around earlier.  
He picked up the books and "placed" them in the bag where they landed with an audible thunk before grabbing the clothes on the ground.  
"One jacket. One Glove. Two Glove." He muttered to himself "Unmentionables?"  
He raised an eyebrow at the distinctly male undergarments before smirking. That cheeky little devil – of course she wasn't as innocent as she looked. Of course she knew her way around the opposite sex. Now who was the lucky guy? It obviously wasn't Elliot or she would of spilt that the night before. He chuckled at the thought of him snooping but he was curious. She had never even so much flirted with Ben or looked at the other men they had seen along in their travels together – he would of noticed. Maybe that's where she is now. That jammy bastard. He wondered if he even knew she was the princess. Are they using protection? Would there be a child? Oh he had to see if there was some evidence as to who this man was.  
He investigated the underwear and his face screwed up in anger.

What the actual fuck.  
Everything after that was a blur.

-

She walked out of the role players house contemplating to actively seek out and kick every chicken she could scour but was distracted to see a very disgruntled soldier coming towards her.  
"There you are."  
"Here I am" she smiled at him she couldn't lie she felt much better now than before  
"It's been hours where have you been?"  
She at him and she could tell something was off and it wasn't just the smell of alcohol that was different but there was a difference in his entire demeanour which confused her as she has only ever seen him drinking and being lively in a good way.  
"You wouldn't believe me."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"I kissed a girl."  
That took him off guard and a shocked but playful look arrived on his face  
"Really? Who?"  
"Oooooh a princess never tells" she jokingly said before leading him down the road back towards the sewer.  
She didn't notice the look of hurt that replaced the shock  
"I know who."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah I guess they are pretty feminine"  
She stopped as the bitterness echoed in his voice  
"What?"  
He stopped ahead of her and looked at her  
"Come on I know it's your business but sleeping with someone like that?"  
"Okay she was annoying but I didn't sleep with her."  
"Oh really?"  
"Really Ben."  
"Look we both know so stop lying to me please."  
She sighed. Where were those fire breathing chickens now?  
He held up the underwear as if they were contaminated with disease. Knowing Reaver they probably were. Oh dear god shes probably got his disease.  
"I found these in your bag."  
She took a deep breath in.  
"You went into my – not the issue at the moment. Ben there is a crazy fan of Reaver that sent me to go fetch his – those. I should of delivered them today but honestly I was in a rush to go throw up in private which is why if you go into the garden of my new house you will smell old vomit."  
"How can I believe you?"  
"Well you could sit there and be angry at me or you can help me deliver them to her."  
"Alright then. I'll play along where does she live?"  
She rolled her eyes at the grumbling man.

The citizens still awake and roaming were delighted to the sight of a woman leading a soldier holding underwear across the town.  
Once they arrived at her house she knocked on the door and was greeted by screaming the moment the door was opened  
"SO DO YOU HAVE THEM?!" Benjamina squeeled.  
"Benjamin this is Benjamina. That pair of underwear was stolen from Reavers quite weird room for her …. Enjoyment? I don't know. Could you please hand them over?"  
Before Ben could even move Benjamina stole the garments from his grip and screamed causing the neighbours around her to scream at her to shut up.  
With that the Princess grasped Ben's hand and led him towards the pub.  
"So you're not sleeping with him."  
"No and you can blame Paige for that quest."  
"Shit."  
"Yeah"  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay Ben." She laughed "One day you'll laugh at this too."  
He stopped her at the square infront of the pub; the mass of drunks were singing something they couldn't make out but Ben far from cared.  
"I'm sorry it's just my blood boiled thinking we were doing all of this and then you were shagging Reaver."  
"Ben you know that's insane."  
"Well what else am I supposed to think?"  
"Ben you knew exactly how I felt last night about Elliot. You think I would have thrown that all away for a minute? For Reaver?"  
"Look I-"  
"No you look. I spent my childhood with him. I gave him myself and I would have given him the world. I thought I made the best decision when I chose him over innocent lives. I thought he would be supporting me thick and thin to do the job that I was meant to be doing earlier than expected. I thought I would have had the one that I thought I loved waiting for me when I got back. Telling me that wading through Hobbe Shit and Balverine hordes and Bandit farts was worth it because we would be safe and together and here I am stealing underwear from Reavers sex dungeon with chickens. Don't even ASK why there were chickens. All the while he moved on to promise himself to another woman. Did I honestly mean nothing to him? What was even wrong with me?"  
She sobbed and he pulled her close. He could smell vomit and burnt hair regardless he still stroked it.  
"Nothing's wrong with you."  
They stood there and people walked past as if they were in their own little world. She wiped away her tears while keeping her head buried in his chest.  
"I'm being stupid I'm sorry."  
"Yeah but only for the fact you were sticking around bandits long enough for them to fart."  
"Yeah"  
He chuckled keeping her close  
"What do they even smell like?"  
"Disappointment."  
"Have you been drinking?"  
"Nooooooo."  
He sighed  
"I'm sorry, you're not stupid. I overreacted and made a twat of well - us in public."  
She laughed at his choice of words still unaware of the streets quietening down.  
"Lets get back before it gets too dark. Come on. " He started to lead her towards the sewers knowing Walter would be standing at the entrance waiting with an impatient expression. He felt her resist and looked down at her.  
"No I want a real bed tonight."  
"Well princess our options are the inn-"  
"Or my house" She finished for him  
"Your houses are in the dwellers and I'm sorry love but I wouldn't call them beds"  
"No I have a house here. Right there." She pointed at the building next to the pub.  
He grinned as he followed her inside and looked around while she locked it up. The layout was nice and simple and there was even a door leading to a garden. On the second story of the house there were two beds. One double and one single he guessed would be for a child.  
"Why did you not mention you have a house?" He inquired  
"Well I needed a place to nap and vomit in peace especially after you and Walter this morning."  
"Oh so you heard that? Yet you didn't come to save me?" He asked with mock hurt  
"The Princess save the ruggardly handsome soldier who took down what was it four balverines with one bullet? I figured you could handle yourself" she laughed while placing herself on the double bed and looking at him. Her loose fitting shirt and Mercenary shorts were comfortable and it's not like she hadn't slept in them before.  
"I'ld rather take down Balverines and farting bandits over Walter anyday. I'll take the one in the corner." He yawned putting his jacket on the chair next to the single bed  
"Oh okay." He heard a subtle tone in her voice but couldn't pick up on it . He didn't even know how he had the energy to come out to look for her, thinking about it he couldn't really remember walking out of the sewer and how long it took to find her. It was all just a blur. The lights were finally out and he had almost fallen asleep until he heard her call his name.  
"Yes?" he slurred  
"Can you come here a second please?"  
He groaned inwardly and pulled himself up and walked over to her bed now only in a shirt and his underwear and sat down on the bed  
"What is it?"  
"Come closer."

She felt the bed go down as he sat on the bed  
"What is it?" She felt bad hearing he was tired but she felt safer being near him.  
"Come closer." Her heart was beating in her chest. She had held off for the past few months in promise to Elliot but that promise no longer existed. She had even taken a silent oath to him to avoid looking at him at all costs to stop her yearn for him. The thoughts made her feel guilty but those feelings of guilt were now a complete waste of emotion and time.  
"Yes?" She felt him right next to her.  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
"Emma?"  
Do it Emma. You've only been fantasing about this since you met him.  
"Ben."  
"Yes?"  
She felt around for his face and ended up touching his nose.  
"That's my nose?"  
Moving her hand to his cheek she leaned forward and planted her lips on his. 


End file.
